The present invention relates to a data management method and also to a data management system.
When data is obtained by measurements using an electron microscope, X-ray analysis apparatus, or the like having analytical capabilities, it has been customary that the operator creates a file name for each item of the data and stores the data in a storage means. Furthermore, the obtained data is classified, depending on the operator""s judgment.
As mentioned previously, the operator has been required to determine unique rules and save data or perform operations consciously of the rules to interrelate and classify data. Therefore, the prior art method has the problem that data management depends on the operator""s ability and skill level (i.e., planning power and degree of alertness).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for classifying and managing obtained data regardless of the operator""s ability.
A data management method according to the present invention is implemented using an analytical instrument having a function of imaging a specimen and a function of analyzing the specimen. This method starts with collecting operation-setting information including information about the position of a desired area on the specimen and information about conditions under which the desired area is imaged. The operation-setting information is stored in memory as information records. Then, the desired area on the specimen is analyzed. Data obtained by the analysis is stored in memory as analytical data records. The information records and analytical data records are recorded hierarchically while placing the information records at a higher level of hierarchy.
In one feature of this data management method, the data management records incorporate analytical conditions corresponding to the data obtained by the analysis.
In another feature of the data management method, there is another process step of imaging the desired area on the specimen and storing data about the obtained image in memory as image data records. The information records, and the image data records are recorded hierarchically while placing the information records at a higher level of hierarchy.
In a further feature of the data management method, the analytical data records and the image data records are recorded at the same level of hierarchy.
In still another feature of the data management method, there is another process step of obtaining additional data about the desired area on the specimen and recording the additional data as additional data records. The information records and the additional data records are recorded hierarchically while placing the information records at a higher level of hierarchy.
In a still further feature of the data management method, at least one kind of the analytical data records and the image data records is recorded at the same level of hierarchy as the additional data records.
In an additional feature of the data management method, the analytical instrument is an electron microscope or electron probe microanalyzer having X-ray analysis capabilities.
The present invention also provides a data management system for use in an analytical instrument having a function of imaging a specimen and a function of analyzing the specimen. This data management system comprises: means for collecting operation-setting information including information about the position of a desired area on the specimen and information about conditions under which the desired area is imaged; means for storing the operation-setting information in memory as information records; means for analyzing the desired area on the specimen to thereby obtain data and storing the obtained data as analytical data records in memory; and means for recording the information records and analytical data records hierarchically while placing the information records at a higher level of hierarchy.
In one feature of this data management system, the data records incorporate analytical conditions corresponding to the data obtained by the analysis.
In another feature of the data management system, the system further includes: means for imaging the desired area on the specimen and storing data about the obtained image in memory as image data records; and means for recording the information records and the image data records hierarchically while placing the information records at a higher level of hierarchy.
In a further feature of the data management system, the analytical data records and the image data records are recorded at the same level of hierarchy.
In still another feature of the data management system, the system further includes: means for obtaining additional data about the desired area on the specimen and recording the obtained additional data as additional data records; and means for recording the information records and the additional data records hierarchically while placing the information records at a higher level of hierarchy.
In a still further feature of the data management system, at least one kind of the analytical data records and the image data records is recorded at the same level of hierarchy as the additional data records.
In an additional feature of the data management system, the analytical instrument is an electron microscope or electron probe microanalyzer having X-ray analysis capabilities.
Because of the structure described thus far, files can be automatically created from data obtained by measurements, automatically classified, and stored in memory. In consequence, data can be managed regardless of the operator""s skill level.
Other objects and features of the invention will appear in the course of the description thereof, which follows.